


Without Complications

by bluetoast



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, Luna doesn't care what you think, Not Canon Compliant
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-14
Updated: 2014-08-14
Packaged: 2018-02-13 03:29:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 937
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2135391
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bluetoast/pseuds/bluetoast
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Everyone said one of them had to slip the other some kind of potion. It was just the single most unthinkable sight to see the two of them together. His friends couldn't believe he'd spend time with such a lunatic. Her friends couldn't believe she'd hang out with such an asshole. But they did – they spent more and more time together – and even less with their friends.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Without Complications

Draco Malfoy, former Death Eater and recent addition to the human race in terms of thinking, found a lot of things he was raised believing were absolute bullshit. He still couldn't stand Harry Potter, or any of those Weasleys – but she thought that was okay. She sometimes got tired of them too.

Luna Lovegood, call her Loony and you'll get it, was raised to embrace the impossible – and Draco Malfoy counted as something impossible. She didn't know why people said he was an irredeemable asshole. If people couldn't change, then nothing would change and wars and hate and all the awful stuff in the world would just keep on going until everyone managed to destroy everyone else. There'd be nothing left on the planet – not even snorkacks, and they were as resilient and indestructible as cockroaches.

The two of them knew that none of their friends from their old lives would ever believe the two of them could stand each other – so they did what they figured was the best thing possible – left England and found new friends.

In an old house in Atchison, Kansas – with an orchard in the backyard - the newly married and newly moniker-ed couple settled down. Sickles might not be the best of last names, but Draco – now answering to the name Dennis – actually liked the story about the muggle from where they got it. The first man to plead insanity to a murder charge. Luna – who kept her first name because no one looked at it funny, but occasionally went by Laura, knew that if they had gone by the name Carroll – after the brilliant writer of her favorite muggle book, _Alice in Wonderland_ , people were less likely to believe they weren't out of the ordinary.

Draco-Dennis loved the house because it was old and had hardwood floors – it made him think of the home in England – only here, he occasionally gave into his desire to run in stocking feet and see how far he could slide.

Luna loved the house because when they painted it a bright shade of blue and white, no one said a thing. It was also covered in lattice work that was actually called gingerbread and was full of turrets and odd shaped windows. The twisting staircases and big rooms with blank walls that just begged for her to paint them – she knew she'd never get completely done.

The orchard out back was full of apple and pear trees. They let locals come and pick fruit when it was ripe – seven dollars a bushel – five if you brought your own baskets and there was still plenty left for them at the end of the season. Draco-Dennis learned to bake pies and Luna learned to build – and the both tend wounded thestrals that they find – and they're happy.

The people in town think the Sickles are a pretty amazing couple, despite those British accents, so out of place in the Midwestern United States.

Luna helps write text books – apparently, they update the books in the American school curriculum with such frequency, it's an almost constant thing – who'd have thought a counter clockwise stir was needed in the making of veritaserum? – and finds that embracing the impossible is a lot more welcome here than it was there. They might not believe in snorkacks, but they don't laugh at her behind her back when she brings them up.

Draco works for a broomstick manufacturing company – he doesn't have the education needed to design them, but oh – can he apply the protective charms with astonishing ease. He's gone back to reading more – something he used to hate. There was just so much that he didn't know – and that rather annoys him.

Everyone in England lost track of the pair. They say that whoever made the potion put them off into hiding – and someday they'd see them again. Rumors abounded that Draco came back once to clean some things out of his family's house – but all they heard was that he took books and some furniture, nothing more. They said that Luna came back to get a few things too – but that was unfounded and less likely to be true. Everyone said that the pair wouldn't show up again – at least, not together.

On a cool August morning, a little girl with blond hair and pig tails boarded a bus with several other students, bound for the American Wizarding Conservatory. Her name was Elisa Sickles – and she was looking forward to finally going to school. She waved from the window at her parents, dad, in jeans and a flannel shirt and mom, in jeans and a printed shirt – you'd never guess they were a wizard and a witch. She knows what happened at Hogwarts, she knows about how her mom was once held captive in dad's house.

Elisa Sickles also knows people can change. That's another thing her parents taught her.

When the books were stacked up in Floorish and Blotts, they went off the shelves in droves. _Living Among Muggles_ , by Dennis and Laura Sickles was, in muggle terms – a runaway bestseller. Everyone loved the book – and everyone wondered who the Sickles were, to know so much and made living among muggles sound so easy.

Draco and Luna knew there had been a potion. But they hadn't drunk it – they'd given it to their friends. They had known their friends would try and keep them apart. No one ever knew that Dennis and Laura Sickles were really Draco and Luna Malfoy – because in the end, they got what they really wanted; a chance to start again, without expectations and outside complications.


End file.
